


Just Another Nightmare

by Etherwrath



Category: Age of Ultron - Fandom, Avengers AOU - Fandom, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, First work - Freeform, Friendship, Love, M/M, Main Char. has powers, Psychology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etherwrath/pseuds/Etherwrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh, a 25 year old young man, lived 8 years alone in fear, as the SHIELD killed his family in order to use him for his extremely dangerous, but uncontrollable powers. As one day Josh decides to avenge his family and have a fresh start in life, he participates in the Avengers' battle against Ultron and meets people who will change his life, helping him to live another day, another nightmare.<br/>Will Josh accept the death of his family ? Will he be strong enough to repair his devastated mind ? How will he start a new life by the side of the Avengers team ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive my lack of vocabulary, I come from France and English is not my mother tongue :(  
> This story is gay friendly, (it will require a basic open-mindedness) but there will also be descriptions of M/F relationships.  
> I hope you enjoy this, please tell me how I did as this is my first work. And please signal the spelling errors and expressions that are not well-said, I will change the mistakes as soon as possible. Thank you.
> 
> Have a good reading !

This was the time. The time to prove that I was worthy of living, worthy to be a part of this world. thought Josh. He was sitting in Tony's private jet on the road to Sokovia and decided to take his old headphones to listen to some relaxing music. His music player was out of battery, so Josh recharged it with a quick electric impulse coming from his right hand, one of the few powers Josh had memorized. [Kidswaste – Underwater] This mp3 player was very old, Josh got it when he was only a child, as a present from his parents. The SHIELD found his supernatural powers very soon, when Josh could only and rarely make light come out of his hands. They broke into his house when he was only 15, unable to defend himself yet and threatening his parent with death if he didn't come with them. He saw his parents die in front of his eyes that night.  
“Josh, run, live your life my child, run... I love you dear” echoed his mother's voice in his head. He remembered every detail of the last time he saw his mother, he remembered the light of the fire in the house, the sound of shards of glass cracking under his feet, the heavy, almost unbreathable air when he saw the last light fade out in her/his mother's eyes, the heat quitting her yet fragile hands, he saw her eyes close as she was smiling for the last time. Josh remembered the tears on his face when he turned around and ran away. “Run... Run... Run”. The words were echoing in his head, as he felt power going through his body. His mother gave him the power to teleport and run away from the brutes of the S.H.I.E.L.D. She saved Josh with her last breath, and Josh would never forget this moment, this time when his life had changed forever. He remembered running, running and running away in a forest. It was raining and in the dark, Josh felt the fresh air and a smooth rain on his face bathed with tears as he fell on his knees. His mother was gone. His sister was gone. Killed at the hands of mercenaries. And he couldn't protect the two who lived with him, looked after him all his life. This was all his fault and he was finally ready to pay his debt to his family.

-Are you okay ? Said a voice, interrupting Josh's thoughts.  
-I'm sorry, what ? Said Josh, coming back to reality before taking his headphones off.  
-Are you alright ? You look pretty pale right now, is everything okay ? Repeated the voice.  
Josh looked up to see Natascha Romanoff's face. She looked sincerely worried.  
-Ehm... Yes, yes it's alright. josh smiled briefly before looking around.  
He saw the avengers, sitting on benches in the plane. There was the “Black Widow” right on Josh's left, smiling softly to him. Josh could sense her aura. She had lived traumatizing things too, probably during her spy training, but surprisingly, she acted very kindly with her friends and allies but determination was also a huge part of her personnality. Josh wondered how she became this friendly with what she could have lived, but Josh didn't search in her mind, because he was not that interested. Reading minds was also something he could usually do. He turned slightly to see Bruce Banner or “the Hulk” watching Natascha. He was certainly strong, but he could not control himself well, thought Josh. Will he be really useful in the incoming battle ? In front of Josh were the Maximoff twins. The girl had a huge magic potential, like him, and she was capable of many more things, exactly like him. Josh felt strong energy radiating from “the Scarlett Witch”. She had still slightly different powers than Josh, but he had a bigger but uncontrable variety of powers. She still had a huge energy, noticed Josh who needed to save energy in crystals he would craft himself. She was whispering to her brother, watching the other members of the team. Pietro, or “Quicksilver”, was nodding everytime his sister said anything. What were they saying ? Josh felt the twins also lived horrible things, but they still had each other... Josh thought. He had lived 8 years alone, as every friend he saw after his family's death was taken as hostage then killed by the SHIELD... Josh's eye was caught by the boy's unusually bright hair. His eyes gave away tenderness for his sister, but also a fright of the other avengers. Was he trustworthy ? What would happen if the two Maximoffs were to change camps during the battle ? Josh was not sure if he should trust these two, and wondered if he could fight against the witch at least, if they were to become ennemies. Next to the twins was sitting the vision, eyes closed. This entity was very intriging, as he was a sort of mix of Ultron and Jarvis, with its own conscience. A peaceful aura was coming out of him. At the commands of the jet, Tony Stark was arguing with Steve Rogers, or “Captain America” as people called him. Steve then turned around to tell the team they would arrive in ten minutes.  
Josh closed his eyes and concentrated on the music. He held firmly a wristbrand he crafted himself with magic to check that the two amethysts were still filled with energy. He felt a deep peace take place as powerful musical vibes went through his body, through his mind, bringing a fragile, but necessary order to his thoughts. The song was... filled with emotion... It made Josh think about the happy years spent with his family, his mother and sister, but also his father, even though he could see him only twice per year because of his work. He thought about the time when everything was normal. The music was finishing when Josh opened his eyes. This was the time. He felt rage taking over his mind, filling his body with powers, changing every ounce of energy into deadly weapons. At that moment Josh felt powerful. When he would have proven he was worthy of existing, he would take his revenge on the SHIELD, destroying without any hope of resisting his sworn enemy : the director of the institution, Nick Fury.


	2. Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle of Ultron starts as Josh has another nightmare.

Music (Optional but recommended) : [Sublab & Azaleh - You Found Me]

The Avengers' team's goal was to protect every citizen during the battle. Thousands of Ultron's robots were attacking the city and more were coming every second. Walking in the deserted streets, Josh was searching them alone, pure energy coming out of his hands. At that moment he could release all his negative energies that were stuck in him for years. That felt really good. That felt... Alive, Josh thought. He didn't feel so released since so much time... He saw movement on the right. There were three robots running to him. Josh's hand brightened in a second, releasing electric blue strings of deadly power on them. The three were instantly dislocated, and their remains melted on the ground.  
Josh approached them, still ready in case more would come. There was something weird glowing in the robots' remains. A... a heart ? Josh, on his knees, took carfully a fragment of machine that constitued the core of it. It was still on, a light came out of it. He felt it directly connected to a bigger part, to Ultron, he guessed. Josh wondered what Ultron felt every time one of his machines was destroyed. Was he even able to feel things ? Did he feel like an infinite piece of himself died every second ? That seemed... heroic. But Ultron was not a hero right ? Josh thought. Well, he had a solution to make “peace in our time” which could certainly work... But also destroy humanity. He still stood up for what he thought was the best for the world, using every ounce of energy to his task, every mean to achieve “peace”... Wasn't that heroic ? Sadly, the machine showed little respect for life.  
Something interrupted Josh's thoughts. He opened his eyes to see a, transparent and grey-ish deer watching him. What was that ? Did he create this deer which was right in front of him ? Or was someone manipulating his mind, like Wanda maybe ? He stood up, leaving the “robot heart” and approached slowly the weird animal. He studied it with the magic senses available at the moment. This was not just an image ! That thing was... alive. Josh was surprised, but so curious he continued to approach. The deer was only looking at him, almost waiting for him. Josh was fascinated, the deer always had that particular signification for Josh. It was... majestic and mysterious. It was a symbol of peace for Josh, because this animal felt so powerful, but quiet at the same time. And this one was indeed powerful, Josh could almost feel his look go through him, he felt exposed to that entity, but didn't feel any harm coming from it. As he approached more and more, he felt that... animal very connected to him for an unknown reason. At that point, it was no more curiosity that pushed him toward that entity, but an unconscious feeling, something that was deep in Josh's nature. He rose his hand slowly to not scare the mysterious animal away and tried to reach his head. The deer, unpertubable, continued to watch him with huge, dark eyes. Josh's vision started to blur as his hand reached the deer's snout and his body began shaking. All of him reacted to the contact of that entity, he felt his senses overflowed, his thoughts flew confusedly in his head. He felt so alive. The deer closed his eyes.  
Suddenly, the animal turned around, breaking the contact with Josh, who, under the shock, fell on the ground in the middle of the street, bringing him back to reality. The deer looked behind at him before running away. Josh thought it would be useless to call it to make it come back, so he got up and started running after the unknown thing. He had no idea what just happened and how it happened, he was... mesmerized by that vision. What was it ? What made him see that ? Josh couldn't answer any of the multiple questions flowing in his mind. He saw the deer waiting for him in a corner, then disapearing in a building. Josh entered in these ruins and looked throught the doors for the deer. “Im' becoming crazy” he tought, alarmed. He checked another door, and another, in that long and dark corridor. At the end there was something shining in a room, but Josh couldn't see it clearly. He opened the door and looked in. “It was... it was my room 8 years ago” He thought. “How is that even possible.. How ?” There was a flash, blinding Josh for a second. When he opened his eyes again he saw... He saw his mother, his sister, his friends hanged to the ceiling, dead. It was like in a horror story, Josh couldn't move, couldn't say anything, he could just watch the people he knew, dead. There was blood everywhere, covering the floor and the walls. The door slamed, almost giving Josh a heart attack. He screamed, tried to get out, tried to escape that horrible room, to escape the deads.   
-Let me out, let me out ! Help ! Josh cried.  
His powers had stopped working. He was trapped.  
He turned around. There was nothing but dust in that room. The hanged corpses had disapeared. It was no more his room, just a ruin. He was back in the battle of Ultron. He was alone. Again. All that was just another endless vision. Another nightmare.  
-Josh are you okay ? What happened ? Said Natasha's voice in Josh's earplugs.  
-Yes... Yes I'm... I must have been dreaming... Sorry, he answered

He remained silent for a moment, until he heard explosions far from his place. He heard a moean not far, probably in the house he was in. He ran into another room to see someone trapped under what remained of a wall.  
-Help me please... I'm trapped... Said the person with a female voice.  
His powers were back, but he was still shocked by the vision he just had. He used telekinesia on the rocks covering the victim and grabbed the woman's shoulders.  
-Everything is going to be okay madam. He said, before teleporting to the place were the citizens were supposed to be evacuated.  
Josh was surprised to find the SHIELD's jets, but he ran to it, the wounded woman in his arms.  
-Thank... Thank you. Said the woman.  
-It's ok, everything is going to be okay. He answered.  
He left the woman to an rescuer to turn back. Wanda was protecting the machine that kept the city in the air, alone, while Pietro and Clint saved the last citizens. Robots were coming from everywhere and they had to be quick to protect the civils and guide them to the last boat. Josh ran to them, blue flames coming from his hands, ready to destroy the dangerous machines around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this one ! I know that Josh still doesn't talk to Pietro, but the time will come soon... Maybe next chapter ! :p
> 
> Please tell me what you thought about this, if you liked it and the english mistakes so that I can correct them asap. Thanks !


	3. Wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro and Josh fight against robots during the battle of Ultron, when a unusual plane comes to them. Choices are made, but with these choices come inevitable sacrifices...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear reader !  
> I hope you will enjoy this chapter, where Josh and Pietro meet at last this time !

Music (I recommend it, but it is absolutely not necessary to listen to it of course) : [Olafur Arnalds - Happiness does not wait (Jean Blanc Edit)]

 

Pietro looked behind himself to see Josh arrive, blinding blue flames in his hands as well as in his eyes. He also heard him scream a few moments before, and wondered what happened to him.  
-Pietro ! Behind you ! Josh yelled to him before creating a sort of ice blade.  
He started spinning it in the direction of Pietro, afraid. Hopefully, His powers allowed him to react faster and duck before the blade hit him. He heard metal scraps falling right behind him and looked in the direction of the sound. A destroyed robot was on the ground.  
-Th.... Thanks ? Pietro said to Josh, still surprised by Josh's intervention, even though it saved him.  
-Don't thank me and concentrate more on the battle ! He answered in a smile.  
Pietro nodded before running to other robots. Between two robots destroyed, he looked at Josh again. His ice blades seemed like extensions of his arms and he kept spinning, projecting ice shards around him and creating sparks when the blades encountered the metal. That was an amazing thing to see. Pietro dashed quickly on his left to dodge an attack and ran into the robot, dislocated instantly by the speed of the shock. He wondered why he was so fascinated about the mysterious boy. Josh was now just turning robots to dust by looking at them. There were still blue strings of energy around his arms and flames in his eyes. That guy was dangerous... Beautifully dangerous, Pietro thought, smiling, continuing his race in a few machines. He loved running like that. These moments were the ones were he felt really peaceful, even with the chaos around, because he could forget everything that happened to his sister and him. Feeling the wind against his body, and seeing the world in slow-motion were the best things in his life. He checked if his sister was alright protecting the weird magnetic thing he understood nothing about. She was everything he had, the only one who stayed in his world so far...  
-Are you okay Wanda ? You still don't need help ? He asked  
-I'm alright, she said with a smile. Help the other Pietro.  
Red lightnings came out of her hands, exploding two robots at a same time. She turned to Pietro and smiled again to not worry him. Pietro looked at her for some time before going back outside of the ruins. There were still some citizens to save and he saw Clint cross the place with someone in his hands as Josh was protecting him, this time creating ice chunks to crush the robots. His powers were really strange, he seemed like he had a good control of them, but none at the same time, having a different power every second. That seemed strategically interesting, but really really random and unstable... Pietro guessed that Josh had to find a sort of way to use his available power the right way quickly before it changes again...  
Suddenly, thousands of robots appeared in the streets, Josh and Clint would soon be overflowed by them. A plane could be seen not far... And it wasn't the SHIELD's... Pietro saw Clint run to a lost boy quite far from the rescuers' “boat” while Josh destroyed machines again and again. Then suddenly the plane started shooting, moving closer and closer to the two avengers and the boy. Pietro saw Josh look at Clint, worried. He was moving his hands to create more ice chunks to protect Clint, but nothing seemed to work, he shouted something at Clint, who was slowly looking up to the plane, then to the boy. Then everything slowed down for Pietro. He had to make a decision to protect the boy and Clint quickly. Clint started putting the boy behind him to sacrifice himself. “They don't have to die, Pietro !” He thought, “do something do something”. But it was too late, the shootings were approaching more and more... Pietro looked a last time at his sister who was busy destroying robots around her, then he looked at Josh who seemed confused and worried. His powers must have changed again, Pietro thought. There was nothing to do but.... Pietro took a deep breath and started dashing to a car near the boy and the archer. He used all his strength to push the empty car laying on its side to the two others. That was now way to late to come back, and the shooting were closer and closer. He remembered the happy moments he had in his life, mostly with his twin-sister Wanda. Closer. He thought of the time were they held each other in front of a sunlight, on the roof of a destroyed building. Closer. He saw Wanda's red hair dancing in the wind. He closed his eyes. His stomach was hurt, but he only felt a cold, a deep cold taking place in his body. He turned to Clint and said in a last breath :  
-You didn't see that coming ?  
He laughed a little until his voice strangled in his throat. His legs were cold too now, and couldn't support him any longer, so he fell. Now there was nothing left but him and the cold. He felt himself going slowly in a slumber. Then there was nothing.

 

Josh continued to run to Pietro as he fell on the ground. He would not let anyone again because of him. His power had changed again. But that wouldn't stop him. He would save Pietro at all cost, but no one, no one would die because of him again. He just couldn't let that happen, he refused to admit Pietro's death at the moment he saw him shot by Ultron's plane. He ran... Every second mattered, every second, a bit of Pietro's life and energy was consumed. When he finally arrived, Josh grabbed him by the shoulder to teleport somewhere safer, but not in the SHIELD's rescue jet. It was too soon for that.  
They appeared in a forest, somewhere in France, where Josh's family used to go for walks. Pietro's body was getting colder and colder.  
-Hey, hey wake up, don't sleep okay ? He told Pietro, shaking his shoulders vividly as his right hand was placed on his wounds.  
Pietro opened his eyes slowly. Hopefully, he had a healing power available right now, but the healing process would take a few minutes, and Pietro's state would remain unstable during this time.  
-Hey, that's good, open your eyes, you see me ? Ehm.... Josh looked at the wounds a second before continuing. Talk to me, do something, but don't sleep, Pietro. Please.  
Pietro looked confused. When he tried to talk, his voice was very weak, and he had to repeat louder everytime he spoke.  
-I.. A... I'm not.. not dead ? He said with difficulty, still with that funnily charming Eastern Europe accent.  
-Nope, I'm here, it's okay, everything is gonna be alright. Just continue to talk to me please, I need you alive and awake right now.  
-O...Okay, uh... Pietro looked at Josh's eyes intensively. Where is... Where is Wanda ? Is she safe ?  
Josh had no idea and could not check with his powers as they were way too far from Wanda yet. But the last time he saw her, she was on the ground, screaming as red flames consumed every robot left in the city.  
-Well... I would worry more for Ultron than for Wanda at this moment, but I think she is alright. She saw you die, Pietro. And she is not gonna forget that, Josh said smiling.  
-I hope.. I hope she is alright. Where are we ? Pietro answered, looking around.  
-Uhhh... In the middle of a random forest in France, I think. I can remember that road, where I used to play with my father and my dog... When they were still there. Josh said, sadly, while looking at the small road they were on.  
Pietro was surprised to hear Josh tell anything about himself, as he remained very secret and quiet for the few days they spent with the Avengers.  
-They are... ? He asked, politely.  
Josh nodded.  
-Yes they are... But my father and my dog left me earlier than my mother and sister though...  
-I'm sorry, I didn't want to bring all that back... I know what it is. Pietro told Josh with empathy.  
Josh smiled back. He weirdly started to appreciate that conversation, even if the subject was not the happiest. His hand was still over Pietro's wound and it started to make him uncomfortable.  
-It's okay, it is still good to... Remember them, you know ?  
Pietro nodded. The pain was not gone, but he felt himself... back into the real world.  
-I understand. But you said something about a dog, what dog was its race and name ? Pietro said, trying to change the subject.  
-It was a German shepherd. His name was Calou, he was very nice to everyone and harmless.  
Josh's smile started to disappear as he remembered what happened to his dog... He looked at his hand briefly, to avoid Pietro's eyes. The contact started to become really awkward. Pietro seemed like a nice person though... and Josh didn't want to bother anyone with his problems. After some thinking, he also wanted to avoid any relation that would lead to one's assassination by the SHIELD.  
-What is it, are you okay ? Pietro asked, seeing the sudden change of attitude of Josh.  
-N... Nothing really. Nothing to worry about, I just checked, and your state his stable, you are safe, Josh answered hastily, with an awkward and fake smile.  
He was hiding things, Pietro thought. Why ?  
-Thank you Josh. It's Josh, right ?  
-Yes it is. Josh answered.  
He had to find a way to stop the conversation quickly, although he appreciated talking with Pietro for that short time. But this would only lead to bad things. People would die if he made any friends again or... Josh surprised himself thinking absurd things. He came back to reality and teleported Pietro and him back to the city in ruins. He ran to a jet with Pietro in his hands.  
-Are you alright ? Pietro started to ask, but Josh already disappeared after putting him on a seat, leaving him alone there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading !  
> How was it ? Are there mistakes in the text ? Are there things that need to be explained more ? What do you think is going to happen ?
> 
> Please leave a comment right below !


	4. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh looks for Wanda in the destroyed city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello reader ! I hope you will enjoy this chapter ! This one is more centered on Wanda.

Pietro felt weird about what happened. He thought they would both start to enjoy a normal conversation when Josh suddenly changed his attitude and stopped it. Did they talk about his past enough to make him feel uncomfortable ? Did Pietro say anything offensive ? That boy was really strange, but seemed like a really nice person though... So why did he cut the conversation they had ? Did that have a connection with him yelling for help before ? Pietro was left with his thoughts on that plane that waited for everyone left to come. His wounds were still hurting a bit, but at least he wasn't risking death anymore.  
Clint arrived, exhausted. He almost didn't notice Pietro laying on a seat.  
-P.. Pietro ? You are alive ? He aked, stunned.  
-I am, Josh just saved me, Pietro answered, smiling.  
-Oh that's what he was doing, I only saw you two disappear. But I thought you were dead, I mean... You were shot, and like.. Everywhere !?  
-It seems that his powers did save more than one today... Just like everyone else's in the team, right ?  
-Yep, like you saved me ! But what a day... Clint said, sitting next to Pietro.  
Pietro nodded. He never had been so tired in his life. His eyes closed slowly and he slept instantly, not able to rethink about all what happened before.

Josh was worried that his discussion with Pietro would have signed Pietro's death warrant. He didn't want him to get hurt, held hostage or killed because of Josh's “fame” in the ranks of the SHIELD. He hated stopping the conversation so harshly, as he started to enjoy talking... And even being in Pietro's presence ! Right after he left Pietro to the rescuers, Josh tried to find Wanda mentally. He found her in the ruins of a house, with Ultron nearby. He then decided not to intervene too soon in order to let Wanda destroy Ultron “with a clear mind”. If she was informed that Pietro was alive, she might loose all the energy she gained with the rage of her brother's death. Josh therefore waited outside of the house, observing the scene through Wanda's eyes. Everything looked blurry, probably because of Wanda's anger.  
-Wanda, you are in danger, get out of here. Said a metallic, but gentle voice.  
“Ultron”, Josh thought. Wanda put her arms into Ultron's chest to withdraw it, a metallic core in her hand. Then everything started burning and melting, firstly Ultron's core, then Wanda's mind, slowly. She didn't even care what happened to her. Her brother was dead. Yet she was slowly destroyed by the intense energy flow coming out of her hands, burnt harshly. Josh had to intervene slowly, as when Wanda would realize what happened, it would already be too late.  
-I already died once... This is how it felt... She said, with a soft voice, but filled with wrath.  
In font of her, Ultron “died”. Josh ran in and shouted :  
-Wanda ! Come here, stop it, stop the spell, now !  
Surprised, she looked at Josh without answering for a moment.  
-Wanda please stop it, you will die !  
-Do I want to stop it then ? She said with a weak, but somehow determined voice.  
She couldn't even feel the pain anymore. Her brother was dead.  
-Wanda, your brother... He is alive.  
-What !?  
She was stunned, her brownish eyes widened, everything was confused in her mind and she didn't know what to think. But her hands were still burning and her mind still melting. Josh decided to try to use one of his permanent powers to save her. This one was a power he could, and would never forget. The kind of magic he identified to the most, the kind one doesn't forget when it was carved into one's self. Ice. He approached Wanda slowly to not scare her, as at this point her mind was very unstable, and put his hands on her temples.

Wanda wanted to believe what Josh just said, but she couldn't. She saw again and again the moment when her brother died. She saw that. He couldn't be alive. He was dead ! And she was alone... She couldn't imagine the world without her brother, with whom she spent her whole life with, but she wanted to be sure he wasn't dead before jumping to conclusions. She felt a sort of cold coming from her shoulders, bringing her back to reality. She saw the core still melting in her hand and dropped it instantly, realizing she was holding melting metal.. Her right hand was completely burnt, and the pain of Pietro's death was directly replaced with the pain of the fire. Afraid, she couldn't stop the energy flow that continued to burn her hands, but at least the melting metal piece was on the ground.  
-My hands, I... I can't stop ! She said loudly, alarmed.  
She looked at Josh, panicking.  
-Wanda, I need you to calm yourself a bit, Josh answered with a soft voice. The more you are afraid, the more it hurts.  
His hands began to go down slowly, approaching her hands, the source of the burn. The cold was powerful, “erasing” the fire as it went lower and lower, killing the pain. Was her brother really alive ? She thought. She started laughing nervously and uncontrollably, freeing herself of all the stress accumulated. She was so weak now, as every ounce of energy she had had been consumed. She stopped laughing and looked around, closing her eyes slowly, and then she passed out.

Wanda opened her eyes. She was laying on a bed, in a white room, perhaps a hospital room ? The sunlight coming from a window blinded her for a moment. She closed her eyes repeatedly to accommodate her eyes to the light.  
-She's awake ! Said a male voice near her.  
The Vision (or just “Vision” ?) approached the bed and smiled. Then came Bruce and Clint, but the other ones were not here, except for Pietro, on a bed near hers. She remembered Josh saying she was alive and got all excited, although still troubled. She tried to check mentally his presence, but she only sensed a weak force.  
-He is alive, right ? She asked.  
-Yes, answered Bruce with a reassuring voice, but he has to rest more. He almost died during the battle.  
-Your brother saved me, Wanda., said Clint, smiling. That was heroic. I'm glad he did not die because of me.  
-No, that was absolutely crazy, I felt him die, how did he... ? She answered in a laughter.  
Her brother was not dead ! She could feel tears of joy all over her face.  
-Josh saved him, Clint answered. Speaking of him, do you have an idea of where he is ? We haven't seen him since the battle...  
-No... No I was unconscious the whole time I think. I remember him saving me too, but then, nothing.  
Clint looked at Bruce, worried. Josh simply disappeared. No one in the team knew where he was, except Natasha who said that he told her he would be fine by telepathy, but he apparently did not reveal where he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me how I did, if there were any mistakes or things that were not well-said, so that I can correct asap and progress in English which is not my first language !
> 
> Thank you for reading,
> 
>  
> 
> Ether'


	5. City Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Josh have a talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear reader, this chapter is a really short one, so I have another one coming very soon !  
> Enjoy !

Natasha, 20 floors above them in the Stark Tower, was enjoying a cup of tea peacefully in the kitchen, as she liked to be alone with her thoughts sometimes. Tony even had his own hospital in his tower, that guy was horribly rich, she thought. But she was actually wondering about Josh who didn't say anything except “I'll be fine” in her head. At first she wondered if she even dreamed it, but the message repeated a few times, confirming she was not hallucinating. Why did he leave without seeing the team again ? Natasha guessed he didn't want to join the Avengers permanently, wondered his reasons, and then she thought that this question would be asked soon or later to the twins and Vision. She liked that team, and saw no way to not life without being an Avenger, she would be so alone... And there wouldn't be Bruce near her. She smiled thinking about him. Their kiss during the battle of Ultron felt really nice, but they still hesitated to talk to each other, as they knew each other very badly...  
It was only at this moment when she noticed a blue-ish shadow on the balcony. It was... Josh ? He was contemplating the city lights, his long and dark brown hair moving in the fresh wind of that night. This young man had always a huge misterious aura around him, he remained very secret and never shared any thoughts, didn't start any conversation and avoided long answers. Everytime someone in the team asked him anything about him, his past or his future, he would subtily avoid the subject. He often looked sad, or in deep thoughts, exactly like at this moment, his headphones on the ears. Natasha wondered what music he was listening to. She remembered liking music at first, but then it reminded her the time when she entered this sort of spy organization... And she didn't appreciate that.  
She decided to open the glass door in order to try again to talk with the young wizard. As she arrived at his side, he put off his headphones, turned at her and saluted her with a nod of the head, before looking back at the city. He seemed very peaceful, but there was something wrong about the movement of his eyes, Natasha noticed, certainly meaning that an intense debate was going on in his mind.  
-Am I interrupting anything ? She asked.  
-No, don't worry, he answered with a smile. I was just... looking at the city by night. It's... It's weird to hear that from me, but I think it is totally magical !  
-It truly is, Natasha nodded, giving back his smile.  
They stayed a moment like that, looking at the lights of New York by night. Yet Natasha still noticed signs in Josh's attitude that showed incertitude, or some kind of lack of confidence. He would look very strong and calm to an unexercised eye, but he was like an opened book to her at this moment. She knew that deep, deep in him, he was fighting, he was in war with himself. And he might not win this war, or simply not return intact. Natasha thanked herself for taking the optional class during her spy training about behaviors and psychology. She was now learning lots of things about anyone just by looking at them.  
-Can I... help you ? She asked Josh.  
He remained silent for a moment.  
-Thank you a lot for proposing, but I do not think anyone can help me now, he answered with a sad smile. Or should help me...  
-What do you mean ?  
He hesitated for a long time, still watching the city lights.  
-I don't... I don't want you or anyone to get mixed up in this story...  
He hesitated a second time before continuing.  
-That would only bring bad things to you or anyone. In fact, I don't think I should even be here.  
-You came for help though, didn't you ? She guessed.  
-I... Well, yes, he finally answered.  
-You can ask anything you know. You fought with us, you saved the twins, you are a part of the Avengers now... If you want to.  
-Oh well, I am afraid it is a lot more complicated than that... I would absolutely love to but...  
-But ?  
-I... You would all end up being injured or even killed soon or later.  
She was stupefied.  
-What ?! Why ?  
He took a deep breath before continuing :  
-For the last 8 years of my life, all my friends and family have been killed, held hostages... I'm sorry, I don't want to bother you with all that, if you want I can just go or at least stop talking about it, he said with an unsure sigh.  
-That... That is horrible, I'm sorry for you... She waited for a moment, by respect. But who did this ?  
-This is were it gets complicated.... Ehm...  
At that moment entered Steve, Tony and... Nick Fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it !  
> please tell me how I did and if there are mistakes in the text.  
> Thank you
> 
> Ether'


	6. Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello dear reader,  
> I did not often write lately, but I still had this prepared, I hope you will enjoy reading this short chapter.

Josh would have preferred to postpone the “meeting” with Fury, but it was now too late to go back. He felt rage taking over his body slowly and himself filled with energy in a second. He didn't even check what power was available, because he knew that at this point, with the thirst of vengeance growing, nothing would be impossible to him. He would kill that man no matter the cost.  
Steve, Tony and Fury were followed by Bruce, Vision and Wanda. Fury's healthy eye widened with surprise seeing Josh. Good. He didn't forget about him at least. After a few second his right hand came slowly near his belt, where a gun was placed. The six avengers stopped walking when they saw Natasha and him. Steve, who was the leader of the organization, started to introduce Josh to Fury :  
-Ah ! Here he is ! Nick, here is-  
-I know who he is, said Fury, interrupting Steve while adopting a hostile posture.  
-We both know each other for a really long time, said Josh to Steve, confident. How many years, Fury ? 8 years, right ? It has been 8 long years, I have been looking forward to meet you all this time...  
His tone began to be threatening, one would say arrogant, but he didn't care. He had the situation under control. Soon he would have accomplished his revenge and would start his life all over... Or die with a peaceful mind... Josh thought, he didn't even know what he would choose, but that was not the right moment for that choice. At that moment, all he wanted was the great feeling of revenge as he would see life fade out of Fury's eyes. He didn't seem to have a combat attitude, but he was ready to use his powers when needed. Fury only grunted as an aswer.  
-Do they know ? Josh asked in the other's direction.  
-Know what ? Steve intervened.  
Josh laughed softly. He loved savouring every single second of this instant.  
-Well, that Fury destroys purposely people's house, murdered children and, what else ? Held one's family hostage before killing it all maybe ?  
-Do not listen to him. Fury said peacefully.  
Everyone around them was shocked and confused. What happened between the two ? Was Josh saying the truth ?  
-Why not ? Because it might be all lies ? Well, Fury I am very disappointed. Why would I be here if these rumors were not true ? Josh asked, approaching with a peaceful attitude, but a threatening tone and almost cruel smile.  
It was Tony's turn to intervene.  
-Wait, hold on. You really did that ? He asked to Fury.  
-The boy must be crazy, that's all, he answered.  
-Of course I am crazy ! Who wouldn't after all that happened ? Who wouldn't become totally mad when seeing their mother die in their hands, their house burnt, parts of family held hostage and friends interrogated, then killed ? There is no going back Fury. Being here and now is all what matters for us now.

Like everyone, Wanda was shocked and revolted by Fury. Josh was obviously saying the truth, that would explain everything, like his attitude towards other people, being very secret, looking sad very often... She realized Josh was really like her and her brother. Except they both were lucky to have each other... She wondered how Josh found the will to live another day and another, until this point. That young man was only motivated by the thirst of revenge, she understood, similarly to everyone in the room. She checked quickly how was his brother, and was surprised to feel him alive and awake. “Were are you all ?” He asked, hoping that his sister would hear his question. “Floor 37, Josh came back after some time apparently, I just woke up like you”. “I'm coming. What is happening, you sound weird, Wanda”. “Take care of you, you are still wounded, Pietro.” She then explained briefly what just happened to her brother. These kind of messages were really quick, so only a few seconds had passed.  
She saw Josh continuing to approach Fury, but blue flames could be seen coming from his hands. Everything began to be very confused, the other Avengers tried to prevent the two from fighting, but before they say anything, Fury rose his gun and shot on Josh. Two times. After that, Wanda only saw everyone not knowing what to do, Natasha ran to Josh, who was on the ground, dead. Everyone was shouting, shocked or confused. Chaos took place instantly. “Wanda, what happened” she heard in her head, “I heard shootings, are you alright ?”. “It's Josh he's... dead ?!”.

Josh was actually behind everyone, invisible, waiting for the right moment to reappear and kill Fury. He waited for everyone to panic and try to rescue him, but some were still shouting to Fury. A movement of the hand and they were all pushed away from Fury. He reappeared behind him, his right hand stealing Fury's gun. He preferred to kill him with that kind of weapon, as it would be easier to focus his powers on maintaining the avengers away. He pointed the gun at Fury's head.  
-Do you see that, guys ? That man could kill anyone without blinking.  
His “corpse” began to change, flash after flash, all in a few seconds, and some recognized people they knew, or sometimes themselves, horrified. Then Josh chose to make it look like someone Fury knew... He wanted him to see someone he knew, dead, to hurt him psychologically. He kept searching in Fury's head while preparing to shoot.  
-Any last words ?  
Fury remained silent, looking at the other avengers who shouted at Josh to not kill him. But he didn't care. Josh kept searching, although it took more time than planned, and Josh only wanted that to be a detail. He finally found... Fury's daughter. He had a daughter ? The body changed suddenly to a little girl, a red dot between the two eyes where Josh had been shot. That bastard had a daughter ?! His will weakened in a second. His smile disappeared. He could only imagine how that girl would learn about the death of her father. He could only identify to that girl. She would spend all her life without a father. Only that would be horrible. Josh did not want anyone to feel the same way he felt during these 8 years. He now was the murderer. Would he ruin a little girl's life to avenge his family ? His arm lowered. Josh had to kill him, right ? He lived 8 years only for that moment but that... that just changed everything. Now he would have absolutely no reason of living, and live only with the regret of not shooting. Tears began rolling over his face. All this fight, all these nightmares he had been going through... For nothing ? Every day was another hard-won fight over the part of himself who just wanted to give up, to let himself go back to his family, friends, his dog...  
-Tell... Tell your daughter she saved you today, Nick, he said with difficulty.  
...And now that part of himself had won. He looked a last time to the Avengers. He would have liked knowing these people better, especially Pietro for an unknown reason. He couldn't stop thinking that the silver-haired boy could be more than a friend to him... But that was too late. He took the gun and pressed the cannon against his head. At that moment, he could barely see every Avenger trying to come closer to him, but his powers were always pushing them back. He closed his eyes and shot.

But there was no gun anymore in his hand ! He opened the eyes, seeing vaguely Pietro with the gun, still covered with bandages. He didn't think Pietro would be here, as the last time he checked, he was on the bed of the infirmary.  
-Don't make this harder, Pietro. Please. He begged.  
He left an opening in his mind with the surprise, and Wanda took her chance to take control of his mind and stop him for a moment at least. As she didn't know how to dose her energy, was instantly put unconscious under the mental shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me how I did and if there is any mistake.
> 
> Thank you


	7. Another dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh's state is worsening and the medicines won't work. Wanda and Pietro decide to try something out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there ! Sorry for not publishing for so long, I was on a trip to Japan !  
> Enjoy !

-How is he doing ? Asked Wanda.  
-His state continues to worsen. He is really weak... Actually close to dying, answered Bruce, worried.  
In front of them, Josh was in a coma since almost a week now.  
-I don't understand why, I mean, he was supposed to get better or at least stable, but the medicines we gave him seem to have a reversed effect on him, he continued.  
Wanda watched Josh, preoccupied. At the beginning of the week, she was terrified at the idea that he would never woke up because of her, but then, after inspecting his mind many times, she discovered there was something else dragging Josh slowly into the grave. He was absolutely able to wake up at any moment, but he didn't want that. Josh didn't have the will to live anymore. But there was worse : he was suiciding slowly inside his mind, where no one could intervene, destroying himself piece by piece. And there was nothing she could do to prevent him from doing this. She thought of Pietro, who was in the room beside Josh's. After considering the recent events and his state of mind, Wanda was pretty sure something happened in her brother's mind too.

The night before, she entered Pietro's room and saw his brother, awake. He rarely slept these last few days.  
-May I come in ? She had whispered.  
-Of course, come.  
-How are you feeling ? Getting better ?  
-Yeah, I guess. And Josh, did he... ? Pietro asked, looking sincerely worried.  
-No, he didn't wake up, Wanda answered, not yet.  
Pietro looked away. After an awkward silence, Wanda had decided to ask him about his possible feelings for Josh.  
-Pietro... Do you... uh.... How, how important is Josh for you, if I may ask ?  
He blushed a bit.  
-Well... I... I don't really know, I mean... We don't know each other but...  
Wanda had smiled. They never really talked about love, as they often traveled just the two of them, but the few times they did, Pietro was evasive, asked questions instead of answering or quickly changed the subject... But he never lied, he never said “yes this girl looks nice” just to end the conversation it was just “what do you think ?” or “what kind of question is that” with a weird smile. Wanda knew that he somehow wasn't exactly like the others, but by respect for her brother she never brought up that subject again as he did not want to talk about it. Not yet. As she was also not sure at all (not yet), she didn't ask to not... offend her brother. This kind of... Difference was still not well seen, especially in the East of Europe. Wanda would not mind at all if her brother liked other boys, but society did, and maybe her brother too. She felt her brother's thoughts directed to the same topic as hers.  
-Now that we have a home, we can start thinking about that you know ! And, you know, maybe you don't, but if you have feelings for Josh, or any other guy, I wouldn't mind at all.  
She tried to reassure him, but he blushed even more, as her smile widened even more. Pietro had tried to say, with a hesitating voice :  
-Really ? You... You wouldn't ?  
-Of course not. Look, I know our last home was not particularly... opened to this but now we can be ourselves ! We can start all over, as Avengers.  
-Can we ? In Stark's home ?  
Wanda had nodded. They still had that problem to solve. She didn't forget it, and would never do.

Pietro would be absolutely destroyed if Josh, the first person he dared have feelings for, happened to die. As everyone failed waking Josh up, she would have to find a way. She noticed that Josh's mind defenses were extremely light at that moment, she could probably penetrate his mind easily, but for what purpose ? Forcing him to wake up ? That would be counter productive. She had to find a way to open, or actually force, a discussion with him, to convince him to Start All Over, with Pietro, with her, with the Avengers, as an Avenger. She really loved the team, although she and her brother were strongly opposed to befriend with the possible assassin of their parents. Their story was actually very similar to Josh's. Except he had been alone. Poor guy, she thought.

In the room next to Josh's, Pietro contemplated the roof, laying on his bed. What if he did have feelings for him ? He wondered. He wished he could do anything to help him waking up. He wished things weren't so complicated, he wished that he wasn't different, that he had no powers, still had parents and could like and love girls. He wished nothing of this happened at the same time as he wished to see the end of the story, even though it didn't look really happy yet. Not yet.  
Pietro had spent hours dreaming about what would he tell Josh when he'd wake up. Now he spent hours wishing to dream that he would wake up. But he could only dream of him dying on that bed, in the room right next to his. Every second was another nightmare.  
The door opened suddenly, saving him from another dream. His sister appeared. She didn't ask if she may enter this time, like she did the whole week.  
-Is anything happening ? He asked.  
-Yes, but now I got a plan.  
-What is happening, Wanda ?  
-It's Josh, he... Bruce said he's really not going well...  
Pietro would certainly walk to the room, like in the other dreams and see Josh die a thousand times, sometimes in his arms, sometimes years before he enters. And then he would certainly wake up with wet eyes. Certainly.  
-But look, I got something we got to try, are you with me ?  
He looked surprised. That happened in none of the nightmares yet.  
-Well of course I am, what is the plan.  
-His mind defenses are pretty easy to pass, so I can certainly link you to his mind, at least to talk to him.  
-Me ?  
-Yes, you. You have a certainly better motivation than anyone on the team to save that guy and he might have a better motivation to wake up too.  
-Well I don't know if he...  
She got closer to Pietro, holding his hands and smiling sadly.  
-You know, as I watched over his thoughts and stuff, he... He thought about you a lot. You have the best chances to wake him up, trust me.  
And Josh had the best chances to wake him up.

Wanda helped her brother walk to the other room and as they reached Josh's bed, she made Pietro sit near him.  
-Are you ready, Pietro ?  
-Erm, no, but I guess that doesn't matter anyway, does it ? He said, with the same sad smile as his sister.  
-Everything is going to be alright. She answered.  
As she felt him quite scared to talk to the guy, she made fun of him, giggling.  
-Oh come on ! That's not a date !  
As he looked really serious and worried, she tried to comfort him, still giggling.  
-Just be yourself, Pietro.  
As red strings of energy leaked from her hands, she placed those on her brother's temples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this, I'll have other chapters ready soon,  
> please tell me if there are mistakes and what you thought about this.  
> Have a nice day
> 
> PS : there will be ONLY Josh/Pietro in the next chapter ! lol


	8. Earth, Water, Air, Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PIETRO FINALLY MEETS JOSH AND TALKS TO HIM.  
> Yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoooooy

When Pietro opened his eyes. The sunlight blinded him for a moment. He was not in the “hospital” room anymore, but in a meadow. Under a blue sky, the Wind was swinging ears of golden wheat and Pietro felt a warm breeze on his face, moving his hair at the same rhythm as the wheat. He heard noises coming from a forest near his place. The woods were dark green and roots were fighting over pieces of Earth. Right in front of the forest, a river flowed peacefully. Pietro saw the shade of someone sitting in front of the Water, looking at the trees that were actually burning. Burning with a fire that had been hidden for so long. Strangely, the landscape looked very peaceful, balanced, perfect, until you noticed the fire. Pietro walked to the shade near the river. It was Josh. Pietro saw his long brow hair from his back. They weren't attached, giving him a more original (or was it wild ?) look with his red-checked shirt. As Pietro approached from a side, he noticed that Josh seemed like the source of the fire, and was listening to the sound of the river, echoes of his past, as smaller shades ran around him whispering in many of languages, but mostly French.  
Josh turned his head a little, remarking Pietro's presence as he arrived closer. All the shades fade out instantly, and the fire's size decreased strongly. Pietro reached him, the eyes locked on Josh, who did not move to face Pietro, as if he didn't want to show his face, but Pietro caught the fire in Josh's eyes already.  
-What are you doing there Pietro ? Josh asked.  
He remained silent, still watching him.  
-This place is going to be destroyed soon, and you are risking your life by staying here. You could be trapped here and die as your body would enter a coma. Could you please leave ? Josh continued, with a polite, but firm voice, even though it sounded like ready to collapse.  
-I am here to talk to you, and I will not leave without doing so, answered Pietro with a much more determined voice (through his russian accent).  
Josh remained silent, and finally looked Pietro in the eye. He had greyblue, beautiful eyes. Not noticeably beautiful, but as if a true treasure was hidden between a grey shield. Josh had a weird expression stuck on his face, a mix between distress, control getting lost and something else, more natural, but yet unknown from anyone. Yet. He took a deep breath, but the words came precipitately, panicked and sorry.  
-I... I couldn't do that. I didn't shoot him. I wanted to end this once for all and Start All Over again, but I can't. I am so... weak... And a monster at the same time. I almost ruined someone's life...  
-Weak ? Pietro answered, sceptic. After the loss of your family, you were strong enough to live four years, four years of nightmares. I cannot bear a little week of nightmares, but four years ?! And not pulling the trigger is not weakness. In the rush of your revenge, you found the strength to control what is usually uncontrollable, to not kill a father. You did not want anyone to feel like you... Like we felt for our family right ? This doesn't only show strength, it shows compassion, humanity, not monstrosity. You aren't a monster, Josh, you are full of virtues, even if you cannot see that for now. And you deserve to live.  
Josh remained silent again. The water continued flowing, but the shades and the echoes reappeared. Horrible sounds, from horrifying memories that no one deserves to have. Pietro also had plenty of these.  
-Thank you... But you know how it feels don't you ? You and your sister... I get nightmares and hallucinations almost every day and every night.  
-I do, yes. But I was lucky to have someone to talk to, someone to help me accept death. I understand that your life was only motivated by revenge, and that you lost this reason to live, and it is the same for us, we are starting to think that we won't continue to seek revenge on Stark, except that we have someone else to hold us alive, we have another reason to live. Is that right ?  
Josh nodded as Pietro continued.  
-But don't you have the same ambition to take a fresh start ? To free yourself of the goal of revenge in your life ? Because you can take that fresh start right now, it awaits you with open arms !  
Josh seemed to calm himself more and more, as the fire began to die.  
-I do... It was a pleasure meeting the Avengers' team, but I wonder if I can do that with the nightmares...  
-We are here to help you now, you are not alone anymore. Like us, you now have the possibility to accept death or let it consume you too.  
Pietro was congratulating himself for speaking so well as he was prepared to stutter and fail saying the right things to Josh. Until now, he was very satisfied of the discussion. He thought of confessing his feelings but that felt suddenly so hard. He still tried to suggest it.  
-I know it will not be easy. But if you want, you can of course talk to me about all that.  
That sounded too personal...  
-...and Wanda too, of course.  
Better.  
Just like when one's sad but is comforted and reassured, Josh giggled softly.  
He almost convinced him, thought Pietro. Just one last thing, more inviting, maybe.  
-Let's give it a try ? Okay ?  
-O-okay, Josh answered with a shy smile.  
The ghosts had stopped whispering and went back to the water.  
-You know, Pietro, that must be the second time you save me, right ? I owe you one then.  
-Well that counts as one, right ? Pietro giggled.  
-Let's say one and a half then. I owe you a... half ? That's a weird expression, but still, what should I do ?  
Thousands of stupid stuff to say appeared in Pietro's head, often too simple, over-romantic and ridiculous, sometimes too flirty. Ehm... Just say something clever Pietro. Ehhhhhh....  
-Well... Stark wanted to organize a party soon after returning, but after what happened he didn't... He will probably organize it if you wake up and uh.... maybe you could... we could spend it together ?  
Ow, that was maybe too much... Pietro continued, like someone who tries to save bits of cake fallen on the floor.  
-... I-if you want to ?  
Josh's face became a mix of panicking, blushing, enlightening and something else that was hidden before, a treasure, probably happiness... ? As he giggled nervously, Josh answered :  
-We-ell... S-sure, why not ?  
The forest was moving suddenly.  
-What is happening ? Pietro asked.  
-I... I guess my mind is... rebuilding itself ?  
The ground below rumbled. Josh turned to Pietro :  
-You should leave, I might wake up soon and I wouldn't want you trapped in me, that would clearly be weird for your sister.  
Pietro nodded with a smile and closed his eyes to call his sister back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it ? What will happen ? Did it rock ? Did it suck ? Did I make mistakes ? Please use the comments below ;)  
> Have a nice day !


	9. Swirls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers Discuss, Pietro Wakes up and Josh dives up ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyyyyy

A few floors above, Stark, Clinton, Rogers and Fury met. The atmosphere was heavy, as though a fight was about to happen. No one dared to talk, until Fury broke the silence, annoyed :  
-Are you sure you want these three to become Avengers ? Two of them will sooner or later try to murder Stark, and one almost shot me in the head. Why wasn't I aware that this young man was here ?  
Stark answered, angrily :  
-You certainly deserved more than just a threat, probably just like me. At least have some dignity towards that poor boy and thank him he lowered the gun !  
The twins' arrival and what happened between Josh and Nick had recalled terrible memories in Tony's head. Guilty memories. He was determined to obtain forgiveness from Pietro and Wanda, and was yet disgusted by Fury's attitude. Next to him, Rogers tried to remain calm. He too was disgusted, but more by the actions of the SHIELD in the past. How could an organization destined to protect people – or at least Americans – murder an entire family just to gain control over someone ? And why wasn't Fury even trying to apologize or at least admit the actions ? Overtaken by curiosity, he decided to confront him with the direct question :  
-What happened between this boy and the SHIELD exactly, Fury ?  
Fury remained silent for a moment, then took a deep breath :  
-I... Okay. Actually, HYDRA was trying to get his control through the SHIELD's actions. And I happened to receive the order to go try to capture the boy and if the mission fail, kill his surroundings. Of course, with his powers, we could not just take the boy. So we... Followed orders. And I knew nothing of that. I didn't know that HYDRA was behind this.  
-But yet you still murdered one's family without blinking, Clinton said.  
-Oh, but we did worse than that. At that time I didn't get to give orders, I followed them. Killing innocent people was sometimes necessary during a huge amount of operations. That is what the Avengers were made for : somehow “follow” orders but limiting the number of victims.  
The room was silent again.  
-What happened then to HYDRA's plan ? How did it fail ? Asked Rogers.  
-Well they thought they could convince peacefully the boy to join them. You know how easy it is to join weird groups when you have huge problems, right ? That was their plan. Unfortunately, something happened then, it's a weird story. It is possible that he was still lucid enough to check their minds before agreeing to anything. Huge problems like he had...has could have made him extremely paranoiac.  
Rogers dismissed them, there was no point in trying to argue whether Wanda, Josh and Pietro should enter or not, as it wasn't in any case Fury's decision. He was aware of Stark's intentions to get forgiveness from the twins, and thought the three should come, together, and join the team. Of course, they would be checked and declared able to participate to the missions later. Rogers thought randomly of his first meeting with HYDRA... Or just with one old friend. He wondered what happened to him after all this time. Did he remember ?

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Natasha in the room. Well actually by her presence, as he didn't even see her coming.  
-I just checked the SHIELD's reports. Fury is saying the truth.  
-Jesus, Natasha these documents are so protected, and-  
-Oh please, don't tell me you don't think I am capable of this, Steve.  
They laughed frantically. Natasha was yet a very close friend to Steve. Like his first “after-the-ice-age” friend, as Tony would say. It felt like she knew everything about anyone and very secret but at the same time very... sincere. Weird.  
-I guess it'll take some time to get Fury to apologize to Josh though... He said.  
-Well that sure will not happen until he wakes up.  
-Do you know how well he is doing ?  
-Not good at all, Bruce told me...  
Steve smiled sadly. Bruce and Natasha recently got a lot closer than usual. Bruce was very evasive when asked about that and Steve still didn't ask Natasha if anything quite serious was happening between them.  
-How is Bruce though ? Steve asked.  
-I think he is really worried about Josh, shocked too, maybe. It is almost funny how much he seems to care about that poor guy ! She said.  
-But no one seems to care more than Pietro still... Do you think he... ?  
Natasha nodded.  
-Certainly. He must be destroyed too... and then so is his sister.  
Steve hesitated, Natasha saw it right away.  
-What do you want to ask, old man ? She giggled.  
-Don't call me that, Nat !  
-So ?  
-Well... Is... How is... How is it seen nowadays to-to-to...  
Natasha smiled.  
-To like someone of the same gender ? It doesn't look funny in some parts of the world, but we can say it gets better and better. Fortunately.  
-Okay...  
Natasha loved that expression on Steve's face. He got slowly used to the “new” world and at the beginning didn't dare things considered normal nowadays, like cursing, oh yeah, cursing ! Natasha laughed softly as she remembered when, as they met the twins, Steve asked Tony to use a better language in front of everyone. Maybe Tony still didn't get over it though. He seemed even shocked !  
-Don't hesitate to talk to me, if you want, Stevie, but I won't force you !  
She winked at him before turning back. There was a lot coming up, and they had to be prepared if anything.... Happened to Josh.

Below them, Pietro woke up next to Josh in the hospital room. Wanda was silent in the corner, smirking, waiting for Pietro to speak. Her brother expected to see Josh awake too, and stood up worried :  
-Wait, did that work ? Is he going to live ? He asked.  
-I saw something change in his mind, you did well !  
She smiled. He blushed a bit. She smiled even more.  
-But uhh... When is he... ?  
-He got himself in a deep coma, give him some time to... come back up to the surface you know ?

Josh was indeed still far from the surface. He had a lots to do, he had to bid goodbye to the abyss which protected him for so long, that kept him away from being, from feeling hate and happiness, feeling pain and love, feeling life and death. After that he would just.. dive out.  
Pietro just disappeared, as everything was falling apart around Josh. The blue sky was ripped to pieces like old paint on rusty walls. The ashes of the woods became trees back, as the last flames weakened before vanishing. The trees turned to dust slowly after that, and the water of the river was now falling upwards, just as if the laws of physics broke down too. There was no more wind waves on the wheat field, from which fell up millions of wheat ears. Josh held his right hand towards a grey-blue-ish form that just appeared in front of him. The deer. A feeling of safety. A withering shade. The deer meant so many things to him. His mother, his dog, his house. As his hand touched the deer's head between two glowing electric blue eyes, it vanished. Again. Just like everything around Josh. The earth started rumbling, rocks started falling too, and a sort of.... rain fell. Upwards of course, slowly, peacefully, but still tearing out the remains of this small world.  
Everything went dark. There was just Josh in this world. And glowing electric-blue rain. Just like his eyes. Her eyes. These deer (dear ?) eyes. As he thought of what just happened, he realized everything had been dead silent. Until now... Now there was a voice, a call, probably some ghost or something. Josh followed the voice. Probably just real life echoing in the remains of the Abyss. What did it say ? Probably just Hate, Love, Pain and Happiness. Just life. Just a dive. Upwards of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen, what do that mean, did that suck, did that rock, I don't know, but you can tell that in the comments ! Don't hesitate ;)
> 
> Have a nice day <3


	10. Catch the train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh wakes up c:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Bruce had told everyone in the room Josh was much better and would certainly wake up in the next days, and if they had luck even hours. Pietro was certainly downstairs, so Wanda thought of go telling him Bruce's analysis of Josh's state. She finished her plate and went by. As she was turning around just to check no one was wondering where she was going or anything, she caught Vision's look and smiled. They both got closer to everyone, but these two didn't so much, as Wanda was often focused on her brother's state and Vision did not want to disturb her thoughts. They could spend some time together soon though, have a drink at the upcoming party, get to know each other better, the usual thing. The presence of the entity always disturbed and distracted Wanda. Could she be... ? No no no, of course not. And why would he even... Okay, focus on Pietro. He was disappointed that Josh wouldn't wake up sooner, disturbed about what he felt, anxious and impatient, but at least he wasn't having nightmares anymore. He also felt ashamed and often blushed when anyone asked what happened in Josh's mind. Unfortunately, Wanda couldn't see what was going on either, but what wouldn't she do to know what happened ? She respected Pietro's decision not to tell anyone but that was kind of annoying. She was his sister. Come on. But he looked so cute blushing and stuttering that she said nothing and laughed.  
He waited in Josh's room now, reading a book or listening to music with headphones Tony gave him. The book he was reading these days was called “The Cause” by some yet-unknown young author. Apparently, from what he said, that was all about a dictatorship taking place in England, similar to “1984” (George Orwell) and many other books of political fictions. He seemed to like it. Concerning the music though, Wanda did not really know, but that could be rock as much as classical music or electro.  
-Hey ! She said, entering the hospital room.  
-Oh hi ! He answered, pulling away his headphones.  
-How are you doing, Pietro ?  
-Good, quite good actually ! And you ?  
-I'm fine.  
She turned to Josh who was still asleep.  
-Bruce said he'd wake up really soon. That's good news.  
-What do you think he has been seeing in his mind ?  
-I have no idea, you can ask him when he wakes up, that should be in a few hours.  
She put her hand in her brother's hair and smiled. Then she went away through the door behind Pietro.  
-Wanda, wait.  
-Mhm Yes ? What is it ?  
-You said the other day...  
She turned back slowly.  
-...That if-if I... I happened to-to like-e Josh it would be...  
-Yes, it would be fine, she said, reassuring her brother. You are free to love whoever you want Pietro, I'll always be your sister, and here if you need me, of course.  
-That's... Thank you, that means so much to me. I wanted to tell you that... You know, the last few days I focused more on Josh, and it must've been hard for you as I was not doing well and talking to you less, but... But I'll always be your brother, and here if you need me of course.  
He smiled nervously. They hugged and Wanda went back to the door after a while.  
-One last thing, Wanda.  
-Mmh ?  
-I saw you looking at Vision, don't you dare not try anything on that, okay ?  
He giggled as she blushed. The roles were inverted.  
As he was alone again in the room, Pietro turned back to Josh. He still seemed so... Dead. Pietro was worried. When exactly would he wake up ? When would the nightmares come back ? Because they had to come back sooner or later if Josh didn't give a sign of life soon enough.

Josh was now far away from his Abyss, he appeared next to a railway, and it felt like the train on it was approaching more and more, but couldn't be seen. You could only hear it and feel it coming as the ground was rumbling. But it didn't come. He could arrive in one second or in hundreds of years. Josh would just have to catch up. What was weird (apart from the train not coming) was the fact that there was only the railway in this world. You could just see some grass around but then it went all white and you couldn't see anything more. Josh wanted to quit this place now. He wanted to wake up. Was he stuck ? What could he do ?  
Something moved near him. Now the white space was occupied by a dark forest. That did not feel safe. That was not, not good. Josh ran away along the railway. But the thing ran after him. It was faster, quicker, more powerful. And Josh had no powers in this state. He was alone. Again. The thing following him got closer and closer. Josh did not turn back. He just ran as fast as he could, but couldn't escape whatever was lurking there, in his own mind. That was not anything he created this time, that ran after him. Josh remembered now. Something else, somebody else was in his mind, and he built that world away from the rest of his mind, he built his Abyss, to protect him from the unknown enemy (and also to escape his life). It got closer. He would loose this race, he knew it. But fear already took over everything. A hand grabbed him on his left side.  
-Josh ! Pietro said, running along him. Take my arm, quickly !  
Josh terrified grabbed his arm, wondering what Pietro had in mind. Pietro then placed Josh in his arms and ran with his powers while carrying him. The train was now really close, that was their last chance to escape whatever pursued them. The train finally arrived on their right. Pietro let Josh climb in the train before climbing too. There was no one inside. They both turned back to see shadow stopping in the middle of the railway behind the train. They were safe. They were in the train that would wake them both. Everything got white all of a sudden.

When they opened their eyes they were in the hospital room. Safe. Josh, yet under the shock, jumped off the bed, and Pietro off his chair to reassure him and calm him down a bit.  
-Oh my god Pietro, what was that ? There's somebody, there's someone in my head... How is that possible, he almost killed me, oh god...  
-Shhhh it's alright, you are back, you are here, this is real.  
He held him close.  
-Hey this is real now, this is all fine, okay ?  
Josh calmed down a little before they separate themselves, both blushing.  
-A-are you okay Josh ?  
-Y-yeah I'm fine, th-thank you. You saved me again I guess... Are you okay ? How did you enter my mind though ?  
-Anytime ahah, and I'm fine... Well I have no idea how I came in though, I heard you scream and then I have no idea how, I was there, running near you. Could you see what was after you ?  
-N...No... But I know I did not create that threat, this time.  
-Have you often created your own threats ? Asked Pietro, surprised.  
-I've... I've sometimes trapped myself in my own mind... Blocked parts of it so I could never see them anymore... And imprison myself in this sort of “world” you've seen. But everything failed. I wanted to forget... You know. To try to stop feelings some things.  
-Wow, that's crazy... Someone should never have to do that anyhow...  
He took his hand, although he would wonder later how he didn't pass out.  
-You know, if you need to talk about all this, we're here, as I told you before. You do not have to carry this horror alone.  
-Thank you, I might just want to... Start all over now, it could be helpful if I can just take this off me... If you don't mind, but also better if we could just focus on... life. I want to live now... Probably like you do, I am tired of running, hiding, suffering. I wish anything could be normal.  
-I understand that. We'll take good care of living now, I promise.  
He smiled, trying to reassure Josh. Then it disappeared.  
-...But... Is there a way to fight the thing in your head ? Because if it can hurt you... Well, just tell me if I can do anything. Please.  
-The entity that entered my mind a few years ago benefited of the fact that I was occupying only a part of it. He took over everything but the place I was in, and patiently waited for me to come out of it... Until today. Thanks to you, he failed, and lost a lot of advantage. He lost the surprise advantage, and now I changed positions. I can have an overall view unlike before, to build defences and stuff... I guess that there is no danger now, as I will gain more and more power over my mind... But I'm still scared, the aggressor will try something else sooner or later.  
-If you need anything, just tell us okay ?  
-I will. Thank you so much Pietro.  
Now that everything was done, an awkward silence installed itself between them.  
-So... Shall we... Tell everyone that you are back ? Pietro asked.  
-Sure, just give me a moment to change clothes, if I can... ?  
-Oh yes, ehm, Clinton brought you this, he said it was about your size, but we'll go buy some clothes anyway, Wanda and I need some new ones too so...  
He took clothes out of a black wardrobe that was in the room and gave them to Josh.  
-Thank you ! I'll come up in a minute. You can go with the others if you wish now, Josh said.  
-Sure, and there's a bathroom there. See you upstairs then, answered Pietro while leaving.  
Josh took a shower and turned to the clothes that were offered by Clinton. There was a red-checkered shirt and dark-blue silk trousers. Clinton must've had the same style as him then. Josh smiled. That felt like home. He turned to the mirror to tie his long hair and trim his beard. When he got exactly what he wanted, he went upstairs to join the others.

He was welcomed with cheers and hugs. The whole team was there now. Josh realized then he was not only surrounded by the team, but by friends and caring people. He fought with them. He was an Avenger too now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me how I did and if you do not understand things (English is not my first language)


	11. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda organizes a cooking contest, ideas are raised and plans are built.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

He closed his eyes irritatingly. The plan was not going as well as planned. Dr. Korolyov turned to the shade that entered the room. James Barnes, or the “winter soldier”. Dr. Korolyov's experiments and power allowed him to control minds, although the contact with Steve Rogers almost compromised the stability of the control. It seemed like an interesting thing to do researches on, but he was yet preoccupied by the HYDRA's plans. Last time almost succeeded, but the intervention of Rogers, a Russian spy and an ordinary American equipped with metallic wings made the plan A fail. There was still plan B, though, designed to counter a new enemy, the Avengers, through one of them, the one with random powers. They had met before, although the Dr. would be the only one to remember the meeting, thanks to his hypnotic powers. Unfortunately, someone interfered with his powers when he tried to take control over the young man. Dr. Korolyov would simply have to wait a little more, it was not a problem.  
-Is everything ready for next week ? He asked.  
-It is, answered Barnes, almost mechanically.

 

Far from here, a party was preparing, one week after he woke up, Josh did not feel any threat again and was almost completely reassured. As he was cooking with Wanda, Bruce and Natasha, he took a moment to breathe the kitchen's delicious smells. Tony insisted to order everything, but Bruce and Wanda seemed to have already have a “cooking-kind-of-contest-I-don't-really-know”, so Josh and Natasha offered their help. Josh was then placed into the “Team Wanda” and Nat into the “Team Bruce”. He thought it funny that, all of a sudden, a brown-and-red-haired witch, a mysterious ex-Russian spy, a benevolent but really-green-when-angry scientist and a suicidal sorcerer who saved the world a few weeks ago, were to have a cooking contest. Tony, who liked to have everything organized, was fuming as he checked up the reception room. Thor and Vision weren't there yet, Steve was out to run a bit with Sam while Clint and Pietro were watching the TV. Josh did not really talk to Pietro recently, even when they went out with Nat and Wanda to buy clothes and basic things. Pietro did not really talk to him, and Josh was really shy. Hopefully, the party tonight would certainly give them occasions to get closer to each other somehow. He was terribly stressed though. Did Pietro invite him as a friend or did he have other intentions ? Why would he though ? He could get any girls, or boys (Which gender was he attracted to though ? Both ? Girls ?) just standing still. He was really, really good-looking, Josh thought; he didn't realize that before. There was a thing with his eyes. Electric blue ones.

On the sofa, as he watched a random action movie (about a weird team saving the world loads of times, how unrealistic was that ?) with Clint, Pietro turned to look in the kitchen's direction. Josh didn't really talk to him, and Pietro was really shy. Maybe the party would allow them to know each other better ? Pietro was terribly stressed though. Did Josh accept his invitation thinking it was just a friend-to-friend thing, or...? But why would he want to go with Pietro anyway, right ? He seemed like an amazing person, while he felt just like making stupid jokes all the time. But most of all, Josh was really attractive, although quite skinny, very classy all the time (while Pietro kept wearing sportswear...), but what was shocking were his greyblue eyes, they seemed like precious gems, worlds you would just want to drown in for hours...

Josh seemed away for some time, noticed Wanda. She felt him as worried as her brother. Fortunately, she had plans. She almost calculated what could happen and what to say in any situation to get the two together, and alone if possible... She was so angry against Clint for not wanting to participate to the cooking, and doing so, not allowing Pietro to join... her team. She and Natasha clearly shipped them together. Wanda remembered the conversation they had the night before, building the plan of the cooking contest (Natasha convinced Bruce to do it). After that, they teased and mocked each other talking about Bruce and Vision. The red-haired spy and the green-when-angry nerd were really cute together, as Bruce blushed almost imperceptibly everytime Natasha said anything. But they still had to win the contest, and things weren't quite started yet. She turned to Josh, wanting to motivate him a bit. She took a South-American farmer accent and said :  
-Ho Joe, these carrots won' cut themselves alone, com'ere min' an' lend me a han', would ya partner ?  
-Oh god what was that, Wanda ?  
They laughed together, as they used to be made fun of for their accents, French and Eastern European.  
-Wait that accent was actually good, it almost sounded like Clint ! He continued.  
-I can hear you ! Said Clint's voice coming from the living room.  
-You could hear us better if you were cooking with us though, said Wanda, giggling.  
Josh was really nice, Pietro was somehow lucky to have met him. Wanda only guessed that he too liked her brother, but couldn't find the answer in his mind, as he closed it since the attack, so she hoped for Pietro that he did. Pietro was a really nice guy too, although he clearly lacked confidence. Once they knew each other better everything would certainly go for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me how I did, what do you think will happen, if there are unclear points you'd like to see explained etc.  
> Have a nice day ;) !


	12. Eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PARTY TIME !!! ZHSDLZJIDBLZDBKZHDSNAZHSB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That chapter was hard to write, I'm sorry it took so long,  
> enjoy !

Josh was in his room, walking in circles nervously. The party was going to start in about 7 minutes 45 and he was more stressed than ever, but also very impatient. After finishing the cooking with Wanda and throwing a defiant look to the “Bruce team”, he had spent half an hour dressing up and then wondering in his room. He chose a new red-checkered shirt (he loved these ones) with a white T-shirt under it, and silk trousers again. It looked just like when he woke up from his coma, Josh thought. Wasn't that kind of a great symbol ? Would Pietro like this style ? The four white walls looked darker and darker every time Josh saw them. Would he care anyway ? Josh stopped. Wasn't the point of that party to just have a good time and not stress about everything ? His shoulders lowered as he breathed out, half-relaxed. There was no need to worry about anything, he wasn't invited to Ultron's wedding with another kind of mad robot, but to his friend's party. He put his headphones on and chose on of his favourite songs, actually the same one he listened to in the jet on the way to Sokovia. Josh remembered everything that happened. The deer, Pietro dying, the ice, everything accelerating, his first conversation with him, the fire, the crisis, Pietro saving him once, the coma, what he saw in the Abyss... He owed so much to Pietro. Josh wondered what the team would even think of them coming together. He hoped they were comprehensive about... just that.  
A few minutes and seconds later, Josh saw it was time to go. The ache in his stomach came back with the stress, but this time he had more confidence than before, as he threw his headphones back on his bed. He opened the door of his room to then close it behind him carefully. The two twins' rooms' doors were slightly opened, but Josh waited outside for Pietro to come out. Vision appeared in the corridor and saluted him.  
-Hi Josh ! How are you ? Ready for tonight I hope ? He smiled candidly.  
-Hey Vision, good and you ? Well a bit stressed actually, hahah... It's the first time I go to anything like that since... about 5 years. And you ? I guess you are going with Wanda ?  
-Yes I am. Well, I must say it's the first time in my short life, but it's exciting !  
He said less loudly, still with his earnest smile :  
-Yes I am... I am worried about how that will do, he laughed awkwardly. And what about you, are you waiting for … ?  
-Well um... I'm going with Pietro, Josh risked. And, like you, I have no idea if this will be fine...  
Josh laughed nervously. He was afraid of Vision's reaction. Instead, Vision kept smiling and said :  
-Oh right, I think Wanda might have mentioned it to me earlier. Well then, I wish ourselves good luck ! There's no reason why we wouldn't have a great time !  
Josh nodded, smiling. Then, one door opened and Wanda appeared, followed by her brother. The scarlet witch had a red sweater and a skirt while Pietro wore a black sweater with a white T-shirt and jeans. The twins and Josh did not look too formal, they had really slightly more sophisticated clothes than usual, making them look quite casual (maybe too much ?). Tony insisted on the fact that there was no particular dress code. Wanda smiled at Josh before taking the arm that Vision held to her. Pietro looked quite unsure, so he and Josh just smiled before following the “weirds' ” couple. The atmosphere was full of impatient electricity. A blue one, maybe.  
As they were walking, Pietro and Josh thought about random things they could say to break the ice.  
\- How was the cooking ? Pietro asked.  
-It went great ! Fortunately your sister was here and taught me some stuff, otherwise this would have been a complete mess...  
-Don't say that, you did well ! Wanda giggled before turning back to Vision, smiling.  
-What did you watch on the TV with Clint during that ? Josh asked.  
-Oh, I don't really know actually, it was kind of an action movie of some sort, but it was not very good.

As they arrived, they split and each couple went their way (well actually Wanda pulled Vision to the side to leave the other two alone). Josh and Pietro relaxed as they knew each other better and better. One could say they looked confident, but a storm was still rumbling inside them. Still, everything was going well for now. They watched the dancers wondering how and when they would dance too. After questioning each other about their music tastes, or maybe television series, hobbies or anything two people usually discuss, with that kind of fluent conversational tone, that sounds so normal. They were a blue flash and a disturbed sorcerer perhaps discussing about sushis' flavors or the places they had been and liked, who really knows ? But they really were hanging onto each others' every words, impatient to know more about the other. They heard the music start and look at the dancers near them. Pietro decided to make a step forward. He wanted to make Josh more comfortable, to make him feel safe and loved after what he lived. That was the best occasion to think about something else.  
-Would you like to dance with them? He asked. With... me? He added, after a short pause.  
-Sure ! Josh smiled.  
As they got up, Pietro held out his hand to him, and Josh took it almost instantly, surprising Pietro. He hoped Josh did not see that exciting surprise through all the efforts he made to contain it. As they arrived in the middle of dancers, time seemed to slow down. The slow song that was played lost its sense, making everything seem even slower than it really was. The two young men had this weird feeling, a mix between stress and anxiety but also excitation and impatience. Pietro turned to Josh and time seemed now completely stopped. It felt like they were the only persons in the whole world then. There were just... These eyes. These dear electric-blue eyes. The eyes of the deer. Seeing through Josh as if he was an opened book. Watching him, like a blue cheetah watching its prey with desire, noticing every move, turning every page, while the cheetah was actually drowning in its prey's eyes too. The greyblue gems were contemplating him with fascination, and a bit of pleased terror too. His right hand being taken by Josh's left one, he placed his other one on Josh's shoulder carefully, as if he was touching something so fragile it could break at any moment. There were lots of things in these eyes. He found chaos at first: sadness, pain, life but there was also a tremendous power glowing deep inside, buried with love and happiness. They started moving with the slow rhythm of the music around them, with the blurry lights and the blurry people. Pietro understood that Josh was a concentrated mix of unstable elements, he was fragile, but also infinitely efficient. He wondered if there was some room left for him in the middle of this chaos. The echoes of the song surrounded them. Everything was black. Everything was white. But those two electric-blue cheetahs and these two greyblue gems. In Pietro's arms, Josh was completely hypnotized. Everything seemed unreal. Everything around was blurry. The world around them could have been fading out, none of that would have mattered. Because of these arms. Because of these eyes. Pietro, slightly taller than him, continued to gaze at him. Josh looked down, trying to have an overview of him, trying to capture a moment he wanted to last forever. Pietro was handsome, not to say absolutely beautiful. They continued moving slowly around each other as the song was going on. He felt safe in Pietro's warm embrace. One streak of Pietro’s silver hair fell on his forehead. Josh wondered where this unusual coloration came from. There were scars in his mind too. It was almost imperceptible, but there was sadness in all of his movements and a rest of madness where his energy took source. The twins suffered too from the loss of their parents. And not less than Josh. Even though they had each other, loosing their parents at a so young age left a deep mark. A scar, the same as Josh’s. And he was determined to help them recover, like they helped him and saved him even though they didn’t know him. They were his heroes. He wished with all his heart that Pietro would be happy. Such a great person did not deserve eternal sadness. His hands placed above Pietro's hips were somehow attached to this place like magnets, and it seemed like they would never detach from him. Just like his arms would probably never free Josh. The two lovers kept looking in each other’s eyes for some time, as if they had had a silent conversation. As if there was something in each other’s expression that meant “I understand you”, that meant “We are safe now”. Something that meant hundreds of things for them. The thing that has power over life and death, that caused their vision to blur, that made everything black and white except this electric-blue and this greyblue. The song came to an end, but the two young men, both awe-struck by all these strong sensations, got further with regret. They were only linked by their joined hands now.  
-Wow… Josh said, still half hypnotized.  
They giggled, smiling at each other and maybe blushing. But there were more amused blushings than awkward ones at that point. They looked down with the same amusement mixed with respect and reserve when Pietro looked up to Josh to ask with an adorable smirk:  
-Would you mind if we… w-went outside ?  
-S-Sure !  
Still holding hands, they went through the glass doorway, away from the looks of other people, seen by the corner of Natasha’s and Wanda’s eyes, smiling, but also a few surprised old, shocked looks, and Steve too, who was alone. He thought of Carter and James Barnes, his two old... Friends. He had loved the two very much, more than allowed maybe, but society decided for him whom to choose. Peggy Carter had grown without him now, she had lived and founded a family on her own. The other one disappeared after saving him a year ago, and he seemed like he did not get old like Peggy did. He wondered where he could be, and if they would have a chance to find each other again… Steve felt horribly alone these last times. Hopefully, there was the team's administration to occupy his empty days. Then Tony and Sam arrived near him, offering a beer and making a few jokes. Thor came too, with Clint and their girlfriend and wife. They were good friends, and Steve knew he could count on them.  
In a corner, Wanda winked at Natasha who was quite far away, with Bruce, but their eye met instantly after seeing Pietro and Josh go out through the glass doorway. She was happy for her brother.  
-What’s happening ? Asked Vision, curious.  
-Heheh, I’m really happy for my brother, he was quite stressed this evening, she answered with a smile.  
-I was wondering though, did you choose a name yet ? Or should I call you Vision ?  
-Are names so important ? He smiled. I do not need a label to remember who you are and how much of a great person you are too.  
Vision was really cute, charming, very naive, sometimes even destabilizing, but that was rather funny than awkward, and Wanda enjoyed every moment spent with this newborn and fascinating entity. So did Vision with Wanda. The young woman had a harsh tone sometimes but was extremely kind-hearted. Everything was going for the best on their side.  
On the balcony, the city lights remembered Josh of that night he talked to Natasha before meeting Fury, but not only. These surreally-shining lights didn't loose their magic because of the memories, they didn't loose their charm. With the clear night sky, the real stars enlightened his heart and the moon appeased his mind. Watching the sky in such places in such moments and with such company felt amazing, or even dream-like. He always felt close to the night, he loved these shining dots and that big, constantly changing white circle in the sky. They were leaning on the glass fence of the top floor, as Pietro turned his head with a smile to see the stars too, in Josh's eyes, hypnotized by the night. As he too turned his head to him, with the same, entranced smile, his eyes didn't loose the stars, it was as though he captured all of them to place them in his clear night greyblue eyes.  
-I am wondering... Pietro started, what power do you have access to right now.  
Josh, finding that question interesting, used his power carefully. He wouldn't want a giant ice block to spawn above them ! Instead, a white, glowing circle was drawn around him on the ground, from which emanated white dust, or smoke. The circle got wider and wider as complex symbols appeared around the circle as well, Pietro, fascinated, didn't move a toe, as they both disappeared in white dust, swirling around them.  
-That's... That's beautiful, Josh. But what is happening exactly ? He asked  
Josh held a dusty finger to the full moon, with a surprised but light voice :  
-It's her. It's not another power, it's... It's the accomplishment of my only power.  
He paused, trying to concentrate. Everything was in constant movement. Everything he had had come from the moon... He could understand now, he had access to everything he could have access to in an infinite amount of time and possibilities. There were lots of things to test, to practice, lots of abilities to master. Everything was in constant movement, as the moon was never the same every instant. One night she could appear dressed of a halo, other times she would hide, and most of the time she wasn't completed. He was an infinity of things and the same at a same time, and that night he was everything, he was completed. He was completed thanks to the presence of that beautiful person next to him, the electric blue bolt.  
His eyes were glowing and his movements followed by white string of energy, emphasing the majesty and lightness of every move. He was bewitching. Pietro was captured by that fragile but beautiful in everything creature. The moon held an inviting hand to him, and Pietro took it immediately. Both entranced, they got closer to each other, turning around each other like a waltz between the Earth and the Moon. His other hand, from which leaked white dust got up to his jawline, caressing the face of the two electric blue cheetahs. Pietro placed his on Josh's fragile hip. In the middle of a white fog, their heads got closer slowly. Time stopped again. Somewhere in New York City, a Sokovian electric-blue-eyed flash, and a French sorcerer with greyblue moon-like eyes joined their lips and drowned in each other's eyes. The white circle of dust around them started emitting light waves, like a beating heart, expanding slowly to the inside of the tower where everyone was watching, intrigued, the source of light. They weren't scared though, as the tender waves didn't seem threatening, it was actually like watching a natural phenomenon, a waterfall for example. Or an eclipse. In the blinding center of the fog, one could see two shadows very close. Time didn't make any sense in the epicenter of the circle, and gravity was also really strange. Their hair was hanging above their heads, and the white dust around them was slowly falling upwards, like rain. They stopped kissing to look at each other for a minute smiling. Josh's definition of love wasn't just to die anymore, it was dying and living at a same time, being reborn, being revived, being redawned. There were lives and deaths, love waiting to be lived. They sighed, releasing the accumulated tension to continue grinning, amused.  
-Thank you, Pietro. Josh said, with an earnest voice.  
-For what ? Answered Pietro, surprised.  
-I've... I've never felt so alive in my whole life. Thank you.  
Sincerely touched, Pietro answered :  
-Oh... Me neither, I have to say...  
They hugged tenderly. When they released themselves from their embrace, they saw loads of people looking at them through the glass, turning away, embarrassed. Only Wanda and Natasha continued to stare, amused. The new couple smiled at them, with a thanking look, before turning back to each other, still with their fascinated eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice day awesome living being, whoever you are (except if you have 7 fingers, a dead dog hanging in your room and three discs of Justin Bieber)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !
> 
> What are your thoughts about this ? What do you think is going to happen ? How did you find it ?
> 
> Please don't hesitate do give me a feedback !


End file.
